Blood and Presents
by Cloudtrader
Summary: They didn't win the war, they didn't live happily ever after.


TITLE:  Blood and Presents

AUTHOR:  Maddie Eerie

FANDOM:  Harry Potter

PAIRING:  HP/SS (HP/DM)

WARNING:  Bad mojo ahead.  Seriously, this is not a pleasant story.

SUMMARY:  They didn't win.

NOTE:  Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/

***************

Blood and Presents

by Maddie Eerie

***************

Severus watched idly as his blood faded into the stone floor of his chamber.  No matter how much blood was spilled in Malfoy Manor, it always disappeared.  It was more than just Narcissa's neat-freak nature, the Manor had always done so.  It had been built with blood, a human sacrifice laid under it's foundation stone to ensure strength, and the building still loved drinking up any life that came into it.  Severus personally thought that was why all the Malfoy's were so pale, their vitality had been sucked out of them by the Manor itself.

He drew his fingernail down his already bloody forearm and more drops of blood splattered on the floor of his cell to be sucked away to feed the dark magics of the Manor.  His arm was a mess of tattered flesh, but he'd just about demolished every last trace of the Dark Mark.  And he probably wouldn't scar – wouldn't live long enough to.  That was a comfort, of a sorts.  At least he wouldn't die bearing the Mark of the creature he loathed more than even himself.

"You shouldn't do that, sir," a hoarse voice said softly.  Severus didn't even bother looking at the other occupant of the cell.  Looking at Potter would just make him hurt inside again, and he'd only managed to numb himself to the torture recently.

A spidery touch whispered across the bare skin of his back as the boy touched him.  There was pain, but he couldn't manage to even flinch from it.  Endless torture had left him exhausted and numbed.  He felt Potter settle beside him, huddled up to the whip-ruin that was his back.  Potter brought his arms around Severus in a sick parody of a hug.  The boy forced him blood-slicked nails away from his ruined arm.

"Don't," Potter whispered in his ear, the boy's breath tickling the small hairs there.  Potter's voice was ravaged from screaming.  It sounded painful, deep and gurgling.  Severus was actually rather lucky that his vocal cords had been ripped out some time before.

The boy manhandled him, turning Severus around to face him.  Severus managed to focus on the manacles on the far wall of their cell so he didn't have to look into those mad green eyes.  They would just give him hope, and that would hurt all the more when it was taken away again.

Potter bent his head over Severus' bloodied arm and lapped up the blood.  His tongue was delicate at is traced symbols over the flesh.  Severus just sat there on the floor, his will totally gone now that his one last pitiful attempt to end it all had been thawarted.

When he was done, Potter leaned back and smiled at him.  It was a smile full of warmth and passion and it was utterly insane.  "There, isn't that better?  We wouldn't want you to be all mussed when Draco comes back down to play with us.  Do you think he'll come soon?"

Potter patted his face playfully.  He reached up and twined his fingers through Severus' crusty, unwashed hair.  

"You're beautiful, sir."  Potter leaned forward and kissed him.  The kiss seared Severus, his lips cracking and swollen already.  Potter coughed into his mouth and Severus tasted blood.  Potter's tongue worked furiously to suck back every bit of it, and more of Severus' besides.

"When he comes, I shall tell Draco to bring the presents.  It's Christmas, did you know?  I didn't get Draco anything this year, but I'm sure he'll forgive me.  Draco loves me," Potter sighed happily.  The boy shifted and reached down to drag one of his broken legs over so it was draped across Severus' lap.  "Draco loves us both."

Potter hummed tunelessly under his breath as he began to run his hands down Severus' chest.  He pulled away abruptly and brought and grasped Severus' head, tilting it up so that Severus had no choice but to look at him.  Those green eyes scarred Severus as nothing else could.

"I love you, too, sir.  Draco is my boyfriend now, but I'll always love you.  Do you love me?"  Severus closed his eyes, tears he thought he'd lost forever running down his face.  Potter evidently took that for an affirmative.  "Good, I'm glad.  I wonder what Draco will give us for Christmas?"

*******

The End

*******


End file.
